This invention relates to accessories for sports utility, light trucks and off road vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to a tubular side runner assembly having a dropping step. It has particular advantageous application when the vehicle is elevated because of its suspension, drive train, or oversized wheels and tires.
Trucks, sports utility vehicles, and other relatively large vehicles are becoming increasingly popular with consumers. Some of these vehicles have even higher floors when they are adopted for off road applications with oversized wheels and tires, heavy duty suspensions, and/or four wheel drives. There is a growing need for a dropping step to assist not only smaller, but aging individuals who must climb into these relatively high vehicles. It is necessary that the step be upwardly retractable so that during motion it would not extend below the bottom of the truck, where it would potentially catch objects which would otherwise pass beneath the vehicle. But in addition to being retractable this step must be convenient to use. It should move between an in-use position and a storage position quickly and without much effortxe2x80x94almost automatically. A user typically lifts himself with his arms. Ideally the step should be able to be shifted between its positions without using the arms so that the user could concurrently carry an object and pull himself upwards with his other arm without expending either time or attention on shifting the moveable step. And finally, to gain user acceptance the step must not only be functional and convenient to use but additionally attractive, compact, and lightweight. Positioned prominently on the exterior of the vehicle, the retractable step must harmonize with, and complement a sporty and racy vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a retractable step for a vehicle. It is an object of this invention to disclose a retractable step which is adequately functional, and which virtually automatically shifts between its in-use and storage position. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a retractable step which is minimally bulky so that its in storage position will be minimally obtrusive. It is yet a final object of this invention to disclose a retractable step which is so inconspicuous, compact, and so lightweight, that it is virtually invisible on most utility and sports vehicles.
One aspect of this invention provides for a side runner assembly having a dropping step for a vehicle comprising: an elongate member having a front and rear portion, each of the front and rear portions rigidly attached to the frame by a lateral member; and, a dropping central step portion carried by a lateral member, one side portion of the lateral member rigidly attached to the central portion, and the other opposite side portion movably attached to the frame. Bias means upwardly bias the central portion; and an upper restraint means maintains the central portion in horizontal alignment with the front and rear portion of the side rail assembly. The central step portion is normally maintained in alignment with the front and rear portions of the assembly and drops to an operative position when and only downward force is applied thereon.
In a preferred aspect of the invention the front, rear, and central step portions of the side rail assembly as well as the lateral members, have round tubular cross sections. The lateral members comprise arms and the opposite side portion of the arm carrying the central portion is pivotably attached to the frame.
Various other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.